Antibodies of defined specificity are being employed in an increasing number of diverse therapeutic applications. A number of methods have been used to obtain useful antibodies for human therapeutic use. These include chimeric and humanized antibodies, and fully human antibodies selected from libraries, e.g., phage display libraries, or from transgenic animals. Immunoglobulin libraries constructed in bacteriophage can derive from antibody producing cells of naïve or specifically immunized individuals and could, in principle, include new and diverse pairings of human immunoglobulin heavy and light chains. Although this strategy does not suffer from an intrinsic repertoire limitation, it requires that complementarity determining regions (CDRs) of the expressed immunoglobulin fragment be synthesized and fold properly in bacterial cells. Many antigen binding regions, however, are difficult to assemble correctly as a fusion protein in bacterial cells. In addition, the protein will not undergo normal eukaryotic post-translational modifications. As a result, this method imposes a different selective filter on the antibody specificities that can be obtained. Alternatively, fully human antibodies can be isolated from libraries in eukaryotic systems, e.g., yeast display, retroviral display, or expression in DNA viruses such as poxviruses. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,858,559, and U.S. Patent Appl. Publication No. 2013-028892, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Many important targets for therapeutic antibodies are integral membrane proteins (IMPs), e.g., multi-pass membrane proteins (GPCRs, Ion Channels, etc.) that are difficult to express and purify in a conformationally-intact state. The absence of properly folded target proteins in an isolated state makes the identification and selection of antibodies to these targets challenging. While certain IMPs can be expressed on the surface of cells, e.g., mammalian cells, whole cells are problematic for use in antibody discovery because they are complex antigen mixtures, target expression can be low, and because certain display packages used to construct antibody libraries (e.g., vaccinia virus antibody libraries) can bind to whole cells non-specifically. There remains a need for new methods to express and display target IMPs of interest in their native conformation at a sufficient concentration and with minimal competition from other cell proteins to allow for identification and selection of therapeutic antibodies and antibody-like molecules from display libraries.